


I'm Fine! {Bakugou x reader]

by Angry_Kitten_Bakugou



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou cries, Comforting, Cuddling, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Sad Bakugou, Sadness, Short Story, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou/pseuds/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou
Summary: Y/N finds out the reason her beloved Bakugou goes to bed so early. *Angsty*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains *minor* swearing, and tears.

Bakugou was usually the first to go to sleep. He'd retreat to his dorm room well before curfew. Today he seemed more irritable than usual, so you decided to cheer him up. Five minutes after your boyfriend had gone upstairs, you made an excuse to leave and headed to the fourth floor. You were about to knock on his door when you heard something unusual. You stopped and pressed your ear to his door. Was he... crying?! You lightly knocked on the door, "Bakugou?"  
You heard shuffling before your boyfriend's angry tone returned, "Whadda ya want, Shit head?" He yelled, his voice craking slightly.  
"Let me in," you whispered, slowly opening the door.  
"GO AWAY!" Bakugou spat, wiping his eyes. He was sitting on his bed, facing the wall. You closed the door behind you and wrapped your arms around him from behind, "What's wrong?" You asked, hugging him closer to you.  
"Nothing," he answered, still trying to keep his angry façade and hide the fact he was crying.  
"You don't have to talk about it Katsuki, you're allowed to have feelings y'know," you assured, resting your chin in his explosively fluffy hair.  
"Shut up, I'm FINE!" He retorted. You sat next to him, placing a kiss on his clenched hand. "You're not fine, and that's okay. You can talk to me, Katsu," you tried, looking at his face. His eyes were puffy, his cheeks were stained with tears, and his scowl was replaced with sadness. The ash blonde remained silent.  
"You don't have to talk," you comforted, taking him into a hug and stroking his hair. "You're gonna be okay."  
You were surprised when Bakugou hugged you back, crying into your shoulder. You let him cry, continuing to stroke his hair, using your other hand to rub his back soothingly.  
"I'll kill you if you tell anyone-"  
"Relax, your secret's safe with me," you laughed but didn't stop your actions. You kissed his forehead and a small smile replaced his frown. You smothered Bakugou's face with kisses which caused the boy to laugh and playfully push you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumed on next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you, Katsuki," you affirmed, locking eyes with your boyfriend. A rare blush adorned his features, "I love you too, dumbass," he muttered, his tears long gone. You got up in fake suprise and walked around the bed. "Get over here, Shit head!" Bakugou ordered. You complied, and he captured you in a hug, pulling you on top of him. "You're staying here tonight," He kissed your head and you smiled up at him. "y/n?"  
"hm?"  
"I mean it,"  
"I mean it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope yu enjoyed! If you are interested in more of my works, I currently have two more: a chaptered Shoto/reader fic, and a nsfw Shinsou x reader threeshot [a oneshot but divided in 3 chapters because my device only allows so many characters per chapter]  
I hope you have a wonderful day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Continued/resumed on the next chapter


End file.
